Serendipity
by minimonsterx7
Summary: On his way home from a walk Jasper discovers an abandoned baby girl.He istantly falls under her charm and takes her home to the Cullens where she is welcomed to the family. But will sibling love simply not be enough for Jasper? Will they fall in love?
1. Lost and Found

**Hey guys! This isnt my first fanfic but i wanted to make a new account and start fresh! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>1901<br>It was ridiculous rainy this year in Biloxi and my family and I had to decide to move here while there was no sun. You see my family is one made of vampires, a coven is the more appropriate word, but that didn't make it feel any less than a family. Were supposed to drink human blood, of course my farther Carlisle had found a way around that one by feeding off of animals, leading an example for us we willingly followed. We sparkled in the sunlight, making it hard for us to live in places like Cali without grapping too much attention. Our faces grabbed enough attention as it was. We were beautiful to them; to the humans we were designed to kill. Our skin alabaster and in my siblings cases, flawless. However in mine that was different. My skin was marked and marred by so many newborns I had forgot trying to keep tabs on how I had them a long time ago. A long while before I met Carlisle, and an even longer time before I met her. Alice.

I had gotten into the habit of walking the nights of Biloxi every night that year, trying to train myself to ignore the human scent that was so strong in the air. But that night something was different, humans weren't normally out at this time of night, their scent was normally softer, not quite as strong. But there it was, burning my throat like fire, the smell that sent my instincts on haywire. I scanned the area around my quickly and quietly looking for the person whose scent was so strong, when I heard it. A baby crying. Somewhere close. I could hear immediately where the noise was coming from, a hole in tree that was clearly the work of an animal making itself a safe home for the winter. The emotions were full of fear and sadness. I sighed inwardly; I couldn't just leave a baby all alone in the middle of nowhere frightened like that. But could I trust my instincts enough to hold a human close, was I above killing baby? I hope so I thought sourly as I made my way to tree holding my breath. I reached in quickly and starred down at the bundle in my arms. I exhaled in surprise. She was beautiful, so tiny and fragile. The hint of black hair rooting on her perfect little head, and big green eyes staring at me in bewilderment took a deep breath, and I knew I would not hurt the sweet little girl in my arms. I pulled her closer to my face nuzzling against it, she giggled happily, the sound of a bubbly baby enjoying herself. She was like a little piece of serendipity. But what could I do with her? I could not take her to an orphanage anymore than I could leave her in the tree; I felt an odd desire to protect the little infant in my arms. No I would not give her away, I would take her home, and she would live with us. Esme and Rose would love that, and if Rose and Esme liked it than their mates could not deny them. Edward would be the only tough one, but one look at the baby and I knew his heart would melt. I walked home swiftly, with the baby girl cradled inside my jacket shielding her away from the cold and rain, and I began to sing the Spanish alphabet in my head as I approached the house, trying desperately to shield my thoughts from Edward. He would know immediately that something was wrong, but he wouldn't know what. The element of surprise was all I needed. I walked through the front door quietly, the baby still hidden in my jacket as Esme walked up with a warm smile on her motherly face.  
>"How was your wa-" she cut off mid sentence and sniffed the air. The sniffed again. And then sniffed one final time before looking at the lump in jacket.<br>"I found something on my way home" I smiled innocently unzippering my jacket and revealing a tiny little infant.  
>"Oh my" gasped covering her mouth "Can I hold her?" she said stretching her arms out for the pretty baby. I handed her over willingly. The baby girl smiled a toothless grin up at Esme touching her cheek with a tiny dimple fist.<br>"So mom" I started knowing she loved the term of endearment "can we keep her?" I felt like a ten 10 year old boy who had found a dog on the side of road and was asking permission to keep it as a pet. Before she could answer Rose walked in, her face forever annoyed thawed as she saw the baby. "What the-" she sputter hovering over Emse's shoulder looking down at the little bundle.  
>"Is that a…baby?"<br>"The newest addition to the Cullen family" Esme replied grinning up at me, and I suppressed the erge to break out into a happy dance.  
>"Edward" Esme called "We have something to show you" Edward entered the room with an annoyed look on his 17 year old face<br>"A baby? Really you guys? Honestly?"  
>"Hold her" Esme held out her arms to Edward and placed the baby in his arms. He starred at her for a long while, Green eyes on gold, and then his face broke out into a smile. He was under her smell just as fast as the rest of us. As Carlisle and Emmet entered the room they each took turns holding her and cooing to her. Eventually the babies hands began to reach toward the space between us as she sat in Rosalie's arms<br>"She wants Jasper" Edward told us with a chuckle as I took the baby in my only to eager arms.  
>"What should we call her?" Esme mussed and we began to kick around names.<br>"Katelyn?"  
>"Ugh no too chiche"<br>"Gianna" "too Italian"  
>"Emmet!"<br>"No Emmet"  
>"Alice" I asked the baby instead of the audience<br>"she likes that" Edward replied happily. Alice Cullen. It suited her. That night she was passed arms to arms in her sleep, all of arguing on whose turn it was to hold her before Carlisle brought up a topic I hadn't thought about. "well we'll need to go shopping for baby food, and baby clothes, I'm sure Rose could handle that" She smiled sweetly in reply as she walked by putting baby Alice, back in my arms and strode out to the garage. I smiled down at her, what was it that had us wrapped all around her little fingers within minutes? Why had anyone abandoned her? This beautiful little baby.

The next few days took some getting used to, we had to regularly feed Alice and she slept a lot, but she never cried. Not in front of me anyway. Carlisle had said while I was away hunting she had cried until I walked in, when her tears has suddenly stopped. "She must feel attached to you, you are the one who found her after all" I was pleased to be little Alice's favorite, she did seem to wants to spend more time in my arms than anyone else's, though there was no denying she liked the attention she got from everybody else. She was the happiest baby I had ever seen, and I found myself never drifting far from her, I scratched it up with the fact that emotional climate when Alice was around was a type of happiness I had never felt from any of my family. But it almost felt like there was something more, like I was attached to her by string and the longer she stayed in the Cullen household the thicker and shorter the string became. After her 3rd week with us we were almost never apart. I would feed her and laugh loudly when she made a disgusted face, I would change her diaper, and occasional fling the mess at Emmet who recoiled in disgust. "Yuck! I don't see how you do that bro" "Easy Emmet, I'm not a five year old trapped in a 20 year old body" "I'm a little holder than 20" He winked and I laughed again at his stupidity. It felt like I was laughing a lot lately like I was so much happier now than I was before. Everyone around me seemed to notice, not that they commented, they liked the new me, the care free happy jasper who was always laughing. I guess little Alice had that effect on people. I couldn't wait to watch her grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to say that Jasper has no romantic views on Alice yet. He just wants her to be healthy happy &amp; safe.<br>****Anyway, please read and review. I love helpful advice, or if you want to tell me the story sucks, you can do that too. Thanks!**


	2. We Like to Party

2 Years Later; Alice's 2nd birthday

Had it been two years really? It felt like a week ago I had found little Alice and brought her home. We had moved away from Biloxi by then of course, terrified that someone would notice her and reclaim her, we were all far too attached to let that happen. So we found ourselves in New Hampshire on Alice's second birthday. She had gone throw a growth spurt, if that's what you wanted to call it. She was still much too small, much to skinny, but Carlisle had assured me time and time again Alice was healthy as a horse. Her hair had also grown out but she insisted keep it short, almost choppy, her green eyes were still wide with wonder, and she had grown a pair of thick eye lashes. She was just as beautiful as the day I found her. The Cullen house was decorated for the occasion, streamers and balloons hanging from every surface. Pink crowns and slippers were placed around the house, showing off the princess theme Alice had wanted so badly. And if Alice wanted something, we were all more than willing to give her whatever it was that would make her happy. Across the table Emmet wore one of the pink crowns, earning a rewarding giggle from his baby sister as she saw how silly he looked. I shook my head at him smiling,  
>"what?" He asked "your just jealous I'm a pretty princess than you" I threw my head back in laughter at Emmet's childnness. Alice smiled up at me from her spot on my lap, pointing towards her birthday cake.<br>"Blow?" she asked indicating the candles. I laughed lightly and nodded,  
>"Yes little Ali, blow out the candles and make a wish" She puckered her lips thoughtfully thinking of a wish, she smiled a small smile and blew out her candles.<br>"I did!" She said clapping happily, her laughter filling the room with a happiness that was incomparable to anything else.  
>"Yes you did sweetie" Rose cooed reaching for her at the same time Alice reached for her. It was funny watching her relationships with each member of the family. Esme and Carlisle acted as her mother and father always there when she had a question. Rosalie and Edward acted as her older siblings spoiling her and teaching her new things every day, Emmet acted as her best friend constantly pretend fighting with her, making her think she was stronger than the strongest vampire I knew. But that always left me wondering, what was I? The word protector came to mind, and I didn't deny the fact that I liked it. That I could be labeled as the person protecting this small baby from the wrath of the world, but it seemed lacking, like that wasn't enough. Like there was something I was missing. I never dwelled on that too long however, it caused me a theoretical headache. I watched happily as Rose spun Alice in circle, Alice giggling happily like she was on the best ride in the amusement park when suddenly the giggling stopped and Alice went limp sagging in Rosalie's arms. Her emotions had faded away and there was nothing. I was nothing. I grabbed Alice away from her in less than a second feeling her limp body in my arms,<br>"What did you do!" I growled at Rose who was starring down at Alice with such a horrorstruck expression I could not blame her for whatever was happening. Before I could open my mouth to demand Carlisle fix her Alice's eyes opened wide, disoriented by her new possession in my arms.  
>"Jazzy?" she asked in confusion. Her bubble gum voice clogged every pore in my body and I hugged her closely to my chest. I cooed and held her tighter she clung to my chest and closed her eyes in contentment.<br>"What happened" I asked her though I knew she would not be able to answer my question. Just than the leg of the dining room table snapped causing it to clatter to floor, the table was old, we all knew it was going to give out sooner or later.

"Uhm" Edwards unsure voice echoed from the corning of the room  
>"When Alice was…blank like that, I think she was…having a vision"<br>"what?" Carlisle asked confused and shocked  
>"I saw the table leg breaking in Alice's mind and then when she came out of her fog…" He gestured toward the splintered table. I looked down at Alice in my arms in shock while she pulled on one of my curls entertaining herself<br>"Alice is a… physic" I asked quietly. Was this little girl more special then we had ever dreamed? Was it not enough for her to be charming and adorable? She had to be gifted as well?  
>"So it would seem" Carlisle mused, "may I?" he asked holding his arms out for his only human daughter. I wasn't quite ready to let of her yet, not sure she was safe, but I knew Carlisle would be able to take better care of her then me anyway and so I handed her over.<br>"Alice" Carlisle spoke slowly trying to make sure she understood "did you see anything special just now?" he asked her. Her little head bobbed indicating, yes, she had seen something special.  
>"What was it?" asked her again. She smiled widely and pointed at me<br>"Jazzy!" she shouted happily. I felt my heart serge in response, how could one little girl be…well for lack of a better word, adorable. Carlisle laughed lightly  
>"Yes, Jasper is quite special" He agreed amused "Did you see anything else that was special, something different?" Again she puckered her tiny lips thinking hard. She pointed towards the table<br>"Break" She said  
>"You saw the table break before it happened?" Carlisle asked again, his curiously beginning to overpower him. Again Alice's tiny head bobbed.<br>"Interesting" Carlisle smiled down at her "it would seem jasper was correct, little Alice is a physic"  
>"But why all of a sudden?" I questioned, why now of all times?<br>"I don't think this is the first time, I think this is the first time that it's happened while she was awake. You see sometimes when she sleeps her dreams are more vivid than I could imagine for a human of her age, I had just chalked it up as her being intelligent, I guess it was just her slipping into a vision." Edward answered my question thoughtfully. "She's something special" he continued, taking her from Carlisle's arms and bouncing her on his Knees, she giggled buoyantly as Edward told her about all the special things she got to do today because she was the birthday. His voice was a background noise as I thought of Alice all grown up and out on her own, slipping into a vision and being completely defenseless. My body shuddered away from the pain that sight would cause. I would not allow that to happen I swore to myself. I would protect Alice with my life. Suddenly the label protector seemed more than perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know Alice is a physic. Hooray!<br>****Anyway read&review please. Thanks!**


	3. Schooling 101

Chapter 3

It was nearing September and my family and I were discussing a very troublesome topic. Should Alice go to school or not? Of course we wanted her to get her full education, but were we willing to let her out of our sights and trust her in the hands of strangers? We had better knowledge of the world than any teacher on the earth; she could be homeschooled and still be smartest human in the world. But Carlisle was persistent, "She needs every human experience she can have" and the others had all agreed, but it angered me further. "Who's to say she'll choose this life?" I defended the toddler who was currently sleeping in Roses arms. "I think we should wait until she's old enough to make an informed decision before we start talking like there's a deadline" I did not want this life for Alice, the little girl I had sworn to protect. It would go against all my better instincts to let Carlisle bite her while I watched her wither in pain. I would not allow it. "Regardless" Carlisle replied calmly "I think public schooling would be good for her, she could make some new friends." So I had agreed grudgingly to let little Ali go to school.

Her first day of school wasn't nearly as hard I had expected. But that could also have to do with the reason that Alice didn't seem keen on leaving me anymore than I wanted to leave her. The others had allowed me to drive Alice in on her first day while they went to the local high school  
>"Jazzy stay" She had pouted when I had kissed her head and tried to leave.<br>"Alice" I laughed "You wanted to go to school and be a big girl, remember?" I said softly.  
>"You can stay here and be big girl too" She smiled up at me, and I had to smile back. The kid was just too cute,<br>"Are you going to try this tomorrow when Edward drives you to school?" I asked amused  
>"Yep" She replied, her P popping. Of course, and I had no doubt that Edward would have as hard time leaving her as I was,<br>"I have to go Alice" her bottom lip jutted out "If you're a good girl and do as I say… ill beat Emmet up for you when you get home"  
>"Okay!" I chuckled quietly bent to kiss her head one last time and ducked through the door. I decided not to go to school that day, knowing I would be too distracted and probably end up doing something very inhuman and giving our secret away. Instead, I went for a walk like I use to in Biloxi, I smiled back at the fond memory. But my thoughts took me someplace further, somewhere in the future where Alice was all grown up, but not much bigger than she was now. She stood next me, big green eyes still full of joy, black choppy hair in a disarray around her face, smooth flawless skin, and a small smile hinting at her lips. I smiled at this thought, of Alice all grown up and healthy, but then the scene before me began to change. Edward and Emmet were yanking me away from her, the girl I yearned to protect, while Carlisle walked forward toward her swiftly. I knew immediately what was happening. I fought hard against my brother's grips but I could not get free, I screamed but she could not hear me. She was still smiling at me, completely oblivious to what was going to happen to her. Carlisle bent down and if I hadn't known better I would have thought he was kissing her, but then she screamed. Buckling to the ground in pure agony and I fought harder against my brothers unyielding hold on me though I knew I was too late. I watched in horror as her little body withered against the ground and then she was still. She stood gracefully but her back was turned to me.<br>"Alice!" I called to her. She pivoted slowly and I could already see the rainbows jumping from her skin, her face was blank. Her eyes were red. I drowned in my own screams. I hadn't noticed I had walked back to the elementary school, but here I was sitting in a tree starring down at her through the window, I was beyond terrified to have her away from me for any extended amount of time, but now the need had doubled. Tripled. As I watched her I began to relax, she was safe here in this brick building. She sat at a table with two other little girls babbling senselessly and playing with playdooh, she was going to be a social butterfly it seemed. The girl on her right was pale and freckled with orange curly hair and murky blue eyes; the girl to her left was blond with shiny blue eyes. Alice outshined them without a competition. I smiled at her proudly through the window. When one of her words caught my attention. She was talking about the family. She had caught on rather quickly that the Cullen's weren't normal, she knew we didn't eat food like her, she knew we didn't sleep like her, she knew we were fast and cold. The only thing she didn't know was what we were, but we had never thought to tell her to keep it a secret, I prayed now that she wouldn't say something that would give us up.  
>"I have a mommy and a daddy, and a sister, and two brothers" Alice smiled at the girl to her left. I frowned slightly, she had not mentioned me "And" she went on "I have a jasper" she stated proudly like it was a common occurrence. I felt my heart swell, her jasper. That I could live with. "Do you have a Jasper?" She turned to the girl to her right<br>"No" she replied sadly like she was missing out. And I had to laugh, little kids were something else. The rest of her school day went by quickly and before I knew it the bell had rang and Alice was walking out the door, starring up into the faces of strangers looking for a familiar person in her family.  
>"Alice" I beckoned a little to her right, she turned to me big grin on her face, and ran into my arms.<br>"How was school?" I asked her happily though I knew exactly how her school day went; I knew she would want to talk all about it.  
>"It was so much fun jazzy! I love school!"<br>"Wait until your in high school" I told her with a small chuckle, she frowned slightly trying to find the meaning behind my words. I shook my head, she'd find out what I meant sooner or later. I walked with Alice in my arms all the way home while she told me all about her day and the new friends she had made, at one point she pulled my hair so I would look down at her  
>"Did you know not everyone has a Jasper?" she sounded sad, like she felt bad for those people.<br>"Did you know not everyone has a Alice?" I replied kissing her forehead.  
>"Just us?"<br>"Just us" I told her. She sighed contently and cuddled into my chest closing her eyes, she was too beautiful, this little girl lying in my arms. Something special. But the nightmare from early flashed behind my eye lids again, of little Alice with her eyes glowing red. I wrapped my arms protectively around her. She would not be like this, she would live a happy human life. I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello loves!<br>i only got 2 reviews but it says this story has alot of hits, and alot of people put this on story alert, so Im BEGGINNG, all those people who read this story to click the buttun at the bottom and leave a comment. please ! Ill update again when I have over 5 reviews. It would mean alot guys.  
>Thanks! <strong>


	4. Vampires?

The years seemed to be ticking by with Alice. She was already 12 and much more intelligent than any 7th grader should be, but when you had a house full of vampires who were willing to teach you anything you wanted to know, it was hard not become smart. I walked the mall with Alice while she gossiped about all the silly trivial human things that had happened at school today. We seemed to be spending a lot of time at the mall lately and I was beginning to think Ali was a bit of a shopaholic, not that it mattered when you had an infinite amount of money at hand. But still, shopping was not my favorite activity. I laughed lightly when she told me that a boy named Jason had tried to hold her hand in the hallway and she had yelled at him, I applauded her bravery which of course she liked.  
>"You're hungry" I noted as I heard her stomach grumble<br>"Yes, but forever 21 is just around the corner" she complained as I took her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction, toward the food court.  
>"Eat than shop" I told her sternly while she grimaced. Her priorities weren't exactly in the right order I thought to myself. "What do you want to eat kiddo?" "Hmm" she said puckering her lips the way she always did when she was thinking hard.<br>"Don't give yourself a headache" I teased her poking her side; she stuck her tongue out but otherwise ignored my comment.  
>"I think I'll have an Italian from su-"her sentence cut off and her body began to fall towards the floor. I caught her quickly and let my body curl over hers protectively until she came out her vision. When she opened her eyes her emotions bursted with happiness.<br>"What is it Alice?" I asked as I towed her toward subway,  
>"There's a sale at forever 21 Jasper! We have to go!" I laughed loudly.<br>"After you eat" I told her one last time before sitting her down at a table with her sub.  
>"Fine, I'll eat if you tell me something"<br>"Anything"  
>"What are you?" She asked nonchalantly biting into her sub, but keeping her eyes on my face, reading my reaction.<br>"W-what?" I managed to stammer, at a loss for words.  
>"It insults me you all think I'm stupid enough to not know your different, ill love you all either way, but I think as a member of this family" She took another bite "I deserve to know. And I know you won't lie to me Jasper, so lay it on me" I starred at her in shock. Of course I wouldn't lie to her; she knew my weakness only too well, so I opened my mouth to explain but no noise came out. I tried again finding my voice this time<br>"We're…well…I…not so easy…"  
>"Spit it out Jasper"<br>"vampires" I kept my voice low hoping that people in the surrounding tables wouldn't hear our conversation.  
>"Vampires" she repeated just as quietly, testing the word on her lips. "What do you eat?" She asked with her head cocked to side, I tasted her emotions for the fear I was waiting for, waiting for her to run away screaming, but I only found curiosity. Honest to god curiosity.<br>"Mostly deer and Elk, but I prefer cheetah" I said with a small smile. Alice nodded and took another bite of her sandwich like we were talking about something no more magical than the weather.  
>"May I ask another question?"<br>"Anything" I said with an almost buoyant sense of relief, the worst was over.  
>"Where did you get those scars?" she said skimming my forearm. Okay so maybe the worst wasn't over.<br>"You can see them?" I asked incredulously  
>"Only when the lights hits them right" She replied nonchalantly "But that doesn't answer my question" I couldn't answer this question I couldn't reveal to this sweet little girl the monster I once was. She would surely hate me forever.<br>"They're hideous" I said disgusted with myself, disgusted with my past. "No they're not. There's nothing hideous about you." Alice reassured me smiling at me "Please tell me about them" Her face slipped into a pouty face. I sighed; she knew I couldn't resist the pouty face.  
>"I was born in 1844, in Houston Texas" I began my story, starring at my hands.<br>"The civil war?" Alice asked  
>"Yes the civil war. I wanted nothing more than to be a part of the war, so I lied about my age, joining the army at 17. I slowly made my way up in the ranks, people said it was because I was persuasive, but now I know it was really my gift."<br>"gift?"  
>"Just listen" she silenced herself and starred at me, urging me to continue.<br>"I was on a mission that night, sent to evacuate all the woman and children, but as I rode by on my horse I saw 3 woman, who I thought must have been separated from the group. I immediately offered them my aid. They were by far the 3 most beautiful woman I had ever seen, almost as beautiful as you" I added and I liked the way Alice's face lit up at the compliment. "They whispered to each other until the little Mexican in the middle, clearly the leader, stepped forward. 'I really hope you live, you could be of great use to me' she purred and stood on her tippy toes as though to kiss me, but she bit my neck. I won't tell you all the gruesome details, but I will say that becoming what we are is the most painful experience in this world, worst than being burned at the steak." I didn't want to scare her, but I wanted her to double think ever becoming like us "when I woke up, I was strong, I was fast, and I was a part of an army. You see wars over territory were very common in the south, vampires fighting over more populated cities, cities they could feed in more often and not be noticed. Maria, the one who bit me, made me her second in command, I was to train her newborn vampires and prepare them for war." I gestured vaguely towards my arms "Venom is the only thing that can leave a scar on our kind, very painful. But I never lost a fight" I stated with a small smile "But when Marias newborns were no longer strong, because their strength began to settle down around the one year mark, she asked me to…dispose of them." I took a shallow breath "I could feel everything they felt, as I killed them."  
>"Felt?"<br>"Yes this brings me back to my gift as Carlisle calls it, you see Alice, I'm what you would call an empath. I can taste the emotions of the people around me, and I can manipulate those emotions. So whenever I … fed on a human, whenever I killed another vampire I could feel the fear as strong as if it were my own. It was brutal. Eventually I grew depressed and wandered away from Maria and her wars until I found Carlisle who showed me I could feed off animals. He saved me. But that doesn't distract from the fact that I was a monster…a murderer" I hung my head in shame, sure that Alice would be terrified, disgusted with me. I couldn't bring myself to taste her emotions, I was much to coward.  
>"Jasper" She started slowly, her voice shaky "I'm so sorry all those horrible things happened to you. But you're not a monster. You're the man who saved a silly little infant from a tree and has protected her ever since. You're my guardian angel." I looked up in shock "You don't hate me? Your not disgusted?" I asked<br>"What! No of course not!" she sounded appalled at the idea, like it had never even occurred to her. I fell into hysterics, laughing so hard I thought I was going to fall apart.  
>"Ok, that's enough for one day" I said pulling her from her seat at the table "Let's go to forever 21" Alice's smile lit up her face as she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, tugging me along. She was so understanding, such an amazing person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey chapter 4! Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, im glad some of my old readers have taken a liking to this story. Im kinda fast forwarding through Alices childhood, only highlighting the parts i find important so that i can get to the juicey stuff quicker. But the more reviews i get, the faster i update, so pretty please tell me what you think of the story? Next chapter im doing shout outs to all the people who have reviewed this because they have made me soooo happy! Well bye guys, again, tell me what you thought of this chapter. See ya!<strong>


	5. Story Time Story Time

**This chapter is for :  
><strong>**dommy803go  
><strong>**pockylover  
><strong>**Mikela****dessie77  
><strong>**MaNdYcOoKiE  
><strong>**Blood-Gaara-Blood  
><strong>**Lil-Ruty  
><strong>**Jaliceisforever  
><strong>**Lila  
><strong>**taniacecilia****boots-95  
><strong>**nchapps  
><strong>**MsSaharaJalicelover****greendeluge****Ally 7795  
><strong>**Alice And Jasper Perfect  
><strong>**DIGIFAN99  
><strong>**Malinara  
><strong>**a-panther-and-her-prince**

**Thanks guys!  
>and this chapter takes place in the car after the mall scene<strong>

* * *

><p>I had feared that shock would finally set in when we made our way to the car. But Alice jumped happily into the front seat.<br>"Thanks for taking me shopping Jazzy, I know it's not your favorite activity" She sang and I laughed. She knew she wasn't allowed out of the house alone so she normally either picked me or Rose to go with her on her little shopping trips. But I wouldn't complain, I liked to spend time with the little human, I liked to watch as she became more defined as a person every day, having new dislikes and interests. It was like watching a TV show with a new exciting episode every night.  
>"So" she started, heading our conversation in a different direction.<br>"Why didn't anybody tell me?"  
>"Alice, you were far too young, you would have said 'my families made of vampires' and not have had a second thought. Not to mention the fact we were all terrified you would be scarred. Ask us to take you to an orphanage or something" I explained<br>"Well I understand the whole young thing, but I'm a young adult now Jasper I can keep a secret" she defended herself, and I bit my lip to hold in the laugh. 12 didn't exactly add up to young adult in my book.  
>"And as for being afraid, that's just stupid. I've lived with you guys for 12 years, and you've never done one thing to hurt me"<br>"Except for the time Emmet dropped you on your head"  
>"You know what I mean Jazzy. I couldn't be scarred of you guys. You all love me too much to hurt me." I couldn't argue with that. She had a solid argument, not that I would admit it.<br>"Jasper can I ask one more question"  
>"Depends" I answered warily, the last two questions had turned out to be the most difficult thing I'd ever had to answer.<br>"You said you had a gift, to control emotions"  
>"Yes?" I replied not quite sure where this conversation was going.<br>"The way I see things before they happen…" She let her sentence trail off and I immediately knew what she meant. "Yes Alice, you're what most people would call a Physic. I've never met another one in my life. Your gift is rare and powerful Alice, something a lot of covens hoard." She nodded thoughtfully and then smiled.  
>"I'm special" I felt a growl building in my chest<br>"You've always been special" She laughed but otherwise dropped the topic.  
>When we returned to the house that night I was not surprised that an angry mob was waiting for us.<br>"You told her?" Rose shrieked at me. I glared at Edward who I knew had heard my thoughts as we pulled in the driveway and alerted the others.  
>"Hey" Alice said stepping forward. "I wanted to know, I asked Jazz to tell me, and he did. Unlike the rest of you" she stated accusing the group of vampires surrounding her.<br>"We wanted to tell you dear" Esme whispered as she stroked Alice's cheek "we were just afraid you wouldn't understand."  
>"Well I did" She replied still grumpy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to get too. Jazzy will you help me?"<br>"Of course" We made our way through the crowd and I could feel their emotions beginning to change, turning steadily from anger to guiltiness.  
>"They have your best interest at heart" I told her as she flopped down on the bed, tugging her backpack up with her.<br>"Yea well, an hour of guilt won't kill them"  
>"True"<br>"So tell me" she began "What's it like being a vampire, I want to know everything. Please"  
>"well" I started, smiling as she settled into her bed, getting ready for the conversation, "Firstly and most importantly, were always thirsty; the feeling is what you humans would compare to a scratchy throat. You can ignore it, but it's always there, always reminding you. And as vampires we can't drink or eat any human food, so we are meant to live off human blood" I shuddered, and racked my eyes over little Alice, imagining her as some bodies next meal, the protector in me surged, but I ignored him.<br>"Meant?" Her head was cocked to the side again, earnest curiosity, just like that at the mall.  
>"We don't want to be monsters Alice. Even if we are damned and soulless, we will never stop trying to make up for it"<br>"Soulless!" she exclaimed appalled just as I thought she would. She would not want to live in a house of soulless monsters. But she surprised me, like she normally did,  
>"Jasper Hale" she said my full name like a mother scolding a child. "There is no way you, or any of you are for that matter, are soulless. I may be kind of irked you guys kept me out of the secret for so long, but that doesn't distain from the fact that I love you all. You're my family. And you all love me like I was your own, that doesn't add up to soulless." She stated firmly while I starred at her in shock. So understanding. So unbelievable. For the rest of the hour I told her of our abilities, why we were so beautiful, why we smelt so good, she listened eagerly to my story and when I was done hopped off her bed.<br>"Where are you going?" I asked her  
>"I want to know the others stories" She sang as she twirled her way to Carlisle's office<br>"Daddy?"  
>"Come in sweetheart" I did not see Alice for the rest of the night, she jumped room to room learning as much as she could now that she knew the truth. Finally Edward carried her upstairs asleep in her arms,<br>"She took that a lot better than we thought" He stated still looking down at his baby sister sleeping in arms before laying her down in bed  
>"You were right to tell her Jasper" he added "We were all just selfishly afraid she would get scarred and run away" he laughed "Turns out she wants to be like us" I felt my jaw drop and a low roar building in my chest<br>"What!" I demanded and Edward shuddered. I knew he was seeing the nightmare that rolled in my head now every time someone mentioned Alice being changed.  
>"It won't be like that" Edward said quietly trying not wake Alice "She asked Carlisle. She wants this, she decided on her 19th birthday. Older than me naturally" He added distasteful that yet again he would be the youngest in the house.<br>"N-n-ninet-teen" I couldn't force the words from my mouth. Seven years left as a human? They had all agreed about it behind my back, they all wanted to take her soul away.  
>"That's not possible" Edward replied to my thoughts, starring fondly at his favorite sister "Someone like Alice, so sweet and understanding, will always have a soul. Its certain" I couldn't take all this information in at once, I needed to hunt, I needed to get away from all this happiness that did not reflect my own torture. I ran for Alice's window and sprang lightly from it, not breaking my sprint until I hand bounded over the river and was by myself, with my own emotions in the forest. So it was final, I could not talk them out of wanting to change her, and even after knowing all of our stories, the consequences that lied with this life, she still wanted to become what we were. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought of Edward and Emmet restraining me, Carlisle biting into the flawless skin on little Alice's neck. As her protector I could not, would not let this happen. I would find a way to change her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciiiiiinco!<br>****This chapter is kind of dull but i figured i needed to show Alice making her descion and learning about the others somehow, so here you go!  
><strong>**Im not trying to 'hijack' my story, it just makes it easier to write when i know i have an audience, so please review. Also if there is anything you want to see from Serendipity in later chapters i would love some suggestions. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, your the best!  
><strong>**R&R**


	6. Its just love that were falling in

Alice had just turned 17, and we were living in Alaska with our cousins, and after five years of constant bickering I had still not managed to sway her from her decision to become a monster like us. She sat now in the passenger seat, while I drove.  
>"Alice" and she turned her head defensively away; she knew that tone too well. She knew I was going to ask her to stay human.<br>"Jazz you know I hate being rude to you, but right now I feel it's necessary. SHUT UP!" I chuckled lightly under my breath, she thought she was so tough, all 4 feet and 10 inches of her, so small and fragile, and she was going to tell a vampire to shut up.  
>"Just take me to the DMV so I can get my license. I don't want to hear another peep out of your 74 year old mouth, you got it?"<br>"Got it" and she started to calm down again.  
>"I'm sorry for being rude" She began quietly, "I'm just kind of stressed out. What if I don't get my license? Emmet is going to torture me for the rest of my life."<br>"Well I can't argue you with that, but you'll do fine Ali, I've taken you driving a million times, and so has Edward. You'll do fantastic" I comforted her  
>"You promise?"<br>"I swear"  
>"Thanks Jazzy" She smiled hopping out of the car and onto to the pavement.<br>"I'll see you afterwards" I promised as she walked in to the DMV. I took my spot in the parking lot and began to lose myself in my thoughts.

Ever since Alice had turned 17 something had changed in the dynamics between us. I wanted to touch her more, to hug her more; I felt my hand twitch towards her whenever we were alone. I didn't want to be her protector; I wanted to be something more. Boyfriend. I laughed at the word, it was so little, meaningless, but it was what I wanted. But I couldn't fool myself; I knew Alice would never feel the same. She had spent to long thinking of me as a brother, she would want a human boy, she would want to have hook ups and kiss strangers and have fun. I felt my body going rigid at the thought of her kissing someone, so I shook my head trying to clear it. And then I thought what if I changed the boy she was kissing? I could see it now, little Alice so small compared to me, yet so perfect. Reaching up on her tippy toes as I leaned down to her, her full lips slightly parted, her warm breath dancing across my face. Putting my hand on her cheek, closing the little space betwee-  
>"JASPER!" Alice's shout automatically had to me out of my day dream and into defensive mode, but I could see her from across the parking lot, a smile full on her face dancing towards me. She opened the door and settled into her seat in one swift movement.<br>"I did it!" she cheered and looked up at me happily,  
>"I told you" I replied unsurprised and she began to chatter recklessly about the test and I half listened and I half punished myself for think of kissing Alice. Because now it was all I wanted, I could feel it clogging my head, causing me to spin. I could imagine pulling off to the side of the road- ENOUGH I commanded myself. I would not think of such things again I promised myself.<br>"You okay Jazzy? You look a little off"  
>"Fine" I replied in a clipped tone. But I couldn't help it, there was so much going on in my head I couldn't make sense of anything. When we returned to the house Alice went inside to gloat about her license but I started a head long sprint into the forest, I needed to be alone, I needed to think. I could hear Alice clearly from the house as though she was standing right next to me<br>"I think something is up with Jasper" She started and I could feel her worry,  
>"I just don't know what" and then I heard Edward growl, and I knew then that I was still too close to the house, he could still hear my thoughts, and he was so much faster than me, he was next to me in seconds. He didn't speak, he just starred at my vividly like I had just insulted him.<br>"Alice" He spoke his accusation through clenched teeth and I nodded, falling to slump on the ground.  
>"I don't want this Edward, but it makes sense now, why I could never bring myself to call her my sister, why I'm so protective, I just didn't know because she was never old enough for me to want her. But now… I think this is fate" he starred down at me, still fussing.<br>"I know you're mad Edward, I'm sure Rose is going to rip me to shreds, but is it such a bad thing if Alice feels the same? I could protect her, I could keep her safe" And I knew he saw the truth behind the words, there was no denying I would treat her like the princess she was.  
>"Fine" he gave in "But if I see anything more than a kiss Jasper so help me I will tear you limb from limb" and I couldn't hold back the smile that penetrated my face. The only hard part would be Rose, but I wouldn't deal with her right now, I had bigger fish to fry. I hadn't realized how much had elapsed while I was in the woods but I could see now that the sky was dark and Alice would probably be asleep but here was only one way to find out. I bounded up the side of the house and into her open window. "Jazzy!" She sang sitting up in her bed<br>"Shouldn't you be asleep? Its late." Though I was happy she had waited up for me.  
>"You seemed upset early, and I had to make sure you were ok" she replied with a small smile. I sat down across from her on the bed, folding my legs into a pretzel shape. "I need to talk to you about something Alice."<br>"Ok…"  
>"You see" I started, taking an unnecessary deep breath to calm myself "Ever since you turned 17, I've been feeling things. Towards you" I could not meet her gaze as I continued "Every time I see you, it's like the sun is coming out and every time you hug me I just want to hold you there forever. And I know that you probably only think of me as a brother, which I understand, but I just think you should know how I feel." There was a moment of silence before I heard the covers stirring and I looked up to see Alice crawling towards me, settling herself in my lap and smiling up at me.<br>"I've never thought of you as my brother Jasper. But you've always been mine; I see that now, just like I've always been yours. You were meant to find me that night in Biloxi. You want to know how I know." I stared down her big green eyes and I couldn't help but smiling down at her beautiful face  
>"How?" I humored her.<br>"Were soul mates." And I could see she was right. I could see how if she was born in my time and there were no such things as vampires we would have met and instantly fell in love.  
>"Jasper?"<br>"Yes darling?" "Would it be asking to much for a kiss?" I wanted to scream out in joy. But all the more I leaned in slowly putting my hand on the nape of her neck and pulling her toward me slowly measuring my control because i had never had Alice this close, until or lips met. The fireworks exploded inside me and clawed at my heart. I was burning from the inside out, but I clung to the fire. I was laying on puffy cloud, completely blissful. I was seeing Alice in wedding dress. And all too soon it felt like she was pulling away. "Wow" She stated "That was…amazing" it felt like a fire was burning inside me and I couldn't get enough of it. This was the beginning of something beautiful. 

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!<br>****Guuuuys, i only got one review on the last chapter *sobs*  
><strong>**Pretty please review *puppy pout* I mean come on, its their first kiss!  
><strong>**heheh well i love you guys!  
><strong>**Review por favor**


	7. ooops! Seduction

**So sorry for taking so long to update, it was midterm week so I was waist high studying...and i still managed to fail everything except English. Yay me. Anyway, this is directly after Alice&Jaspers first kiss, just so there's no confusion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Stay with me tonight"<br>It was a demand not a question, and I couldn't resist either way. I picked Alice up in one arm and pulled the sheets back with the other, and then I tucked her in and lay next to her on top of the sheets.  
>"Good night Alice" I cooed while she curled up against me,<br>"I love you Jasper" She mumbled groggily into my chest,  
>"As I love you" I smiled up at the ceiling. So much had changed so fast, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I had gotten exactly what I wanted, Alice was mine, and for all intensive purposes she would be my girlfriend from this day forth. And maybe someday I hoped my wife. I heard Edward growl from downstairs. Ok so baby steps, but none the less, Alice loved me just like I loved her. There was nothing that could make me happier than this knowledge. The night passed quickly with Alice at my side, and I gave her some time alone when she awoke to take a shower and get a ready for school. I made my way downstairs slowly knowing that Rose would be waiting for me. "She's 17 Jasper Whitlock!" She shrieked<br>"so" I said on the defensive "I'm only 20"  
>"20" She scoffed<br>"Your more then triple that!" Okay well she had me there, but that didn't change anything  
>"It's not like I threw myself at her Rose, I told her how I felt, and by some miracle she felt the same way"<br>"Don't you think for one minute this is over!" She hissed as Alice made her way downstairs.  
>"Hey guys" she greeted us happily, walking forward to take my hand in hers. It felt nice to finally be able to hold her little hand, instead of pinning mine to my side. "What's for breakfast?"<br>"Esme made pancakes" Rose replied in a clipped tone, trying harder to hide her anger from Alice than she had from me, and stomped out the back door to the garage. Alice looked up at me guiltily  
>"She's not pleased with us is she?"<br>"No" I admitted, "But she'll get use to it" I promised leaning down to press my lips to her forehead, she giggled lightly and I pulled me with her to the kitchen.  
>"So" Alice said between bites of pancakes "are we allowed to be … public?"<br>"Well, I don't see why not, Rose and Emmet are, so why not us?" I had to admit I liked the thought of all the boys at school knowing she was mine, maybe then their lustful emotions towards her would stop. Well there was only one way to find out.  
>As we made our way into school, the boys watched Alice, and one had the nerve to scan her small body with his eyes, I couldn't handle it anymore. I put my arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her closely against me a low growl building in my chest, she cuddle closer me as we walked.<br>"You know what sucks?" Alice said  
>"What is that Darling?"<br>"We only have lunch and study hall together" She stated sadly  
>"I could always convince the office lady to change my schedule" I said with a wink, Alice through her head back and laughed<br>"As promising as that sounds, I don't want you flirting with anyone but me. No matter how old they might be"  
>"I'm probably older than her actually"<br>"you know what I mean jazzy" She giggled knocking her hip into mine, and probably bruising herself. Not that I minded this new rule, I could live with only flirting with Alice Cullen for the rest of my existence. We stopped in front of her first period English class,  
>"Do I at least get a kiss before class?"<br>"It would be my pleasure ma'am" I purred my southern accent leaking through the cracks as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her emotions spike with love and adoration, and I felt myself slipping deeper into the kiss, her hands on my neck pulling me tighter against her, her lips pulling parting, I knew this wasn't appropriate for the school hallway we were currently occupying and I pulled away, gasping for air.  
>"Sorry" She mumbled shyly<br>"No no no don't be. I just didn't know if I'd be able to stop if that went any further" Alice smiled up at me, proud of herself, while I laughed,  
>"I'll see you after class" I told her, leaning down once more to peck her on the lips before turning around. I could hear the students whispering to each other,<br>"Did Jasper Hale just kiss Alice?" "Aren't they related?" "Impossible" I smiled to myself, so they knew, good. Maybe that would keep the boys off Alice. The morning dragged on slowly until 4th period study hall, I moved my seat to the front row with Alice and talked quietly with her about her day. We had so much to say to each other and such a little amount of time to say it in. Love and happiness radiated off of her like a drug and I eagerly sucked it in, and needless to say I felt lonely and sad when I left her outside her 5th period class. Knowing what to expect now when I kissed Alice, i cleared my head and concentrated on being gentle and not loosing myself in her soft lips. Lunch was much of the same, a lot to say but such a short time to say it in. At the end of the day I walked Alice to Edwards's car and sat with her in the backseat, in between her and Emmet which was probably not my brightest idea. As they were currently fighting over who was a better driver, Alice swore it was her, but Emmet thought otherwise they bickered back and forth until Rose spoke up from the front seat.  
>"Shut up the both of you!" clearly she still hadn't forgiven Alice but she didn't seem to care. She leaned her head against my shoulder for the rest of the car ride until we arrived at the house.<br>"Jazzy?"  
>"Yes Ali?"<br>"I have Accounting homework and it's really confusing" She frowned "Will you help me?"  
>"Always" I replied with a smile, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. After about an hour she had finished all her homework and was playing mindlessly on her laptop while I sat on her bed and read a book.<br>"Jasper" she groaned, grabbing my attention from my book "I'm bored" she continued climbing onto the bed and laying across my chest  
>"I can change that" I purred seductively into her ear<br>"I was hoping you'd say that" Words were no longer needed as my lips worked against hers, and her breathing came hard and fast. If I could I would spend every moment I could kissing Alice but as her tongue glided against my lips I knew I was going to have to set down some ground rules if I didn't want to steal her virtue.  
>"Alice" I said sternly pulling back from the kiss "I can't keep my thoughts straight when you kiss me like that, so maybe we should erm…take it slow" She giggled and hid her face in my chest,<br>"sorry Jazzy" and I laughed too. She had no idea what a seductive little monster she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was mostly fluff but i wanted to show them all lovey and dovey for their first official day as a couple. The next chapter is by far my favorite! hehehe. But i cant update if i don't get reviews, so get on that ish! Thanks guys i love you!<strong>  
><strong>Oh and guys pleeeeease, i would love suggestions for the next couple chapters, I'll dedicate the chapter to you if i choose your idea, now doesnt that sound dadny?<br>and i hate my title, I've never been good at picking those out, so suggestions there would be helpful as well.  
>Well as always, Review Please, you guys rock! <strong>


	8. What it do baby boo?

**ooopa! sorry to those who came on here to read chapter 8 but saw they were reading chapter 1 again. I was working on my school computer and it kept saying error error so i guess i should have figured something would go wrong. But anyway sorry again, and here is the REAL chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day before school Alice fell into a vision,<br>"Well guys" Edward started as Alice opened her eyes "Their blood typing today in the biology hallway, stay clear" And we all nodded, except for Alice who frowned, knowing that I would not be able to walk her to her 8th period biology class.  
>"Sorry Al"<br>"Its fine" She told me, putting on a smile though I could feel her sadness. The morning went by fairly quickly, as always I walked to her most of her classes, carrying her books in one arm with the other wrapped around her shoulders. In study hall she told me of her day and of the annoying Jason boy who had seemed to take a liking to her, which I growled to in response causing her to throw her head back in laughter. I knew Jason; I would "talk" to him about this later. And in lunch we sat with our family though it was still more than just a little tense. Then all too quickly it was time for Alice and I to part while she went to biology, she'd be fine I told myself, she can walk herself down the hallway. And I knew there was nothing to worry about, which was the only thing that allowed me to watch her walk by herself. I turned around and walked swiftly to my history class ignoring the feeling of awe that still radiated off of the students as they watched me walk. I settled into drone mood as I lost myself in my day dreams, ignoring the teacher at the front of the class. I had this class with Emmet and normally he would whisper rude comments under his breath about the teacher but today he was unusually quiet and I could only guess that Rose had made him promise to ignore me too. Mature. But it didn't matter, I had better things to do anyway. I smiled to myself as I thought of the incident a couple of nights ago, of Alice's small but full lips touching mine for the first time, of the fireworks that exploded in my once dormant heart. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, but all too soon my daydream was interrupted when I heard Alice's weak voice from the hallway.  
>"Please" she begged "Just put me down"<br>"No can do baby boo" The voice was smug, and I was instantly out of my seat and in the hallway before I had even made a conscious thought to move. I knew Emmet would come up with a cover story for my bizarre behavior. It looked like I was going to have to talk to Jason earlier than I thought.  
>"I'm supposed to take you to the nurse" He told her. I could see them now, he was cradling Alice like an infant and his face was far too close to her for my liking.<br>"Put me down" She begged again. Jason opened his mouth to argue but I was there before he had a chance to speak,  
>"I believe she said to put her down" I nearly snarled,<br>"Jasper!" my little pixie cheered and I gave her brief smile before returning my glare to Jason  
>"Get outta here Hale!" He spat though I could feel the fear radiating off of him like cologne.<br>"I said put her down. Or. Ill. Make. You." And this time I did not hold back the snarl that erupted from my chest.  
>"Im suppose to take her to the nurse. Teacher said so!" I wanted to scoff at his excuse, I'm sure the teacher didn't tell him to carry her like that, or put his face right in front of hers.<br>"Jason" It was Alice's calm voice "Just hand me over to Jasper"  
>"But I-"<br>"Hand me over" And he obliged, lifting Alice into my outstretched arms while she reached for the space between us like she use to do when she was a baby. Jason started turning to walk away with a bitter expression.  
>"Oh and Jason" he turned to look at me over his shoulder "I don't know if you knew but Alice. is. mine" I kept my voice light like honey "And if you ever call her your 'Baby boo 'again…" I let the threat trail off knowing he would get the picture and I smiled in satisfaction as I felt his fear peak before he nearly sprinted down the hall.<br>"Now Jazzy" Alice chided "Was it necessary to scare the kid to death?"  
>"Yes." I told her seriously. I wouldn't have more than happy if I had in fact scared him to death. She replied with a weak laugh.<br>"What's wrong?" I questioned racking every inch of her body for a bruise, some reason why Jason would have to take my Alice to the nurse.  
>"Turns out blood makes me weak. Go figure, my dad's a doctor, I live in a house of vampires and blood makes me weak. " I laughed in relief, so a nauseated stomach was all that was wrong with the perfect little girl on my arms.<br>"How are you feeling now?" I asked skimming my nose across her forehead inhaling her rich scent as I walked her towards the car, she sighed contently before answering "Fine now that you're here. Can we go home?" she asked quietly  
>"Anything you want darling" I promised before placing her in the passenger seat of Edwards car, I would drop it back off before the school ended.<br>"So other than nearly fainting and being harassed by the local teenage boys, how was your day?"  
>"It was ok, but I might take you up on that offer to switch into all my classes" She said nonchalantly smiling up at me "I get kind of lonely" I smiled down at her eagerly; I would call the school later today and persuade the office ladies into switching up my schedule. It wouldn't take much convincing. I winced slightly at the thought, I knew we were beautiful, but how could 80 year old woman leer at a man who was suppose to be 18 like that. It was disgusting. The rest of the car ride passed in comfortable silence as Alice collected herself and tried to suppress the spinning in her head. Esme greeted us at the door and immediately started to fuss when I told her of today's events, she made Alice sit on the couch and played the mommy role looking after little Alice. She fell asleep easily, and I left for a quick hunting trip knowing that little Alice would be her bubbly self again when I returned. And all the while I fought back the urge to hunt Jason down and rip his arms from his body for touching my little pixie, but I knew Alice would throw a fit. But I smiled at the thought, not of killing Jason, but of Alice throwing a fit, my tough little kitten. My frightening little monster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tehehe Jasper getting all protective and what not. Isnt it cute?<br>yay! Please review. and thannks for some of the suggestion. keep em coming.!  
>reviewreviewreview. Love you guys!<br>and new title? need one? suggestions? new summary? help me out**


End file.
